


Plus One

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wholeheartedly accept the idea of dolls having a bunch've older sisters thanks to convolutedconcussion for that adorable and necessary concept</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

     "I'm sorry- what was that now?" Wynonna  _swore_ she had been listening over scanning some old info on some of the Revenants her Daddy had recorded shooting back to Hell in his time as the heir. She caught Dolls saying the word 'wedding,' and perked her ears way up. They'd been a  _thing_ for awhile now, but she half-froze at the idea of a  _wedding._ For someone who had once said they 'didn't do relationships,' she was about to mock that he certainly threw around the word  _wedding_ way too casually.   
  
    "Would you, exactly,  _hate_ the idea of road-tripping to Chicago to go to my sister's wedding in a couple of weeks?"   
  
    Wynonna watched him squirm for a couple of seconds, leaning against the table, hands in his pockets, barely looking at her. Contemplating making him work for it, she bit her lip.  
  
     "Oh my god, Dolls, I really would. I really would hate that idea except for that it's  _awesome._ " She dropped the old papers she'd been perusing and jumped up. "So am I like... _your date_.  _Your... partner."_ She wiggled her eyebrows at him, shimmying her shoulders. "I need a  _dress_ , and you need a matching tie, oh my goodness-" She brushed fake tears from her face, dramatically- "We're taking all our pictures in the prom pose."  
  
    "I already regret this." He sucked in a sharp breath, looking down his nose at her ridiculous dancing, trying to fight a smile. He hadn't 100% anticipated her saying yes, but he was relieved she did. And that she was so...uniquely enthusiastic. He watched her, smiling with her whole body almost. It was ridiculous, he couldn't help but think, as she danced towards him.  
  
    "For the record, I always imagined all our trips being work trips but a family  _wedding_ , letting me  _plus one_ ," Wynonna fake gasped, pulling him in by the shirt, bracing her body against his. "You love me, don't you? It's okay, I'll say it back. Here, I love you."  
  
    She let him kiss her nose, and felt his eyes on her, looking way too hard at  _something._  Not only was he looking at her, she could see herself in his eyes, looking up at him. She blinked, and he didn't.  
  
   " _What?_ Dolls, you're freaking me out. I can take it back. No love here." She was still smiling, her voice soft. "This is a military cover family, isn't it? There's no way your trusting me around your _real_ sister. I didn't even know you _had_ a sister. You definitely don't. This is a black badge test." She waited for him to speak again, stop her at any moment before she talked herself into giggles.  
  
     "I forgot, you're supposed to be a roboticized military drone." Wynonna dropped her chin to drop her voice into a robotic-monotone croon, "Will you. Please come. To a wedding with me. Beep boop."   
  
    Dolls finally shushed her by catching her bottom lip between his teeth, softly, and kissed her, hands brushing around her face, drawing her in.   
  
    "I do love you, Wynnona Earp." Kissing her again, they were interrupted by a knock at the office door. "Someone better be dead." He uttered under his breath, pecked her again before breaking their touch. "Back to work, Deputy."  
  
    Sitting back at the table, Wynonna resumed her reading, mind no longer anywhere near focused on Revheads. A family of Dolls was a terrifying concept. Weddings usually were decent though, free booze, fancy dress. Dolls would wear a tux, she could claw him out of.  
  
    "Beep, boop, work, beep, boop." She rolled her eyes, teasing him, actually trying to focus back on serious, curse-related information. Mind definitely not wandering towards that tux idea.  
  
     "Come in!" Dolls turned away as he called, and Nicole strode in the office. "Officer Haught, what've you got for us?"  
  
    


End file.
